


The Voices Of Elana

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Don't Like ocs...Don't read.





	

The Voices Of Elana  
*Barbara Black*  
When Tina died you held her tightly to your chest. She was eight years old and you saw her mother's eyes meet your cornflower blue ones. She was always her mother's child. Fredrick didn't know how to have a daughter. Or even a gay son like sweet Dereck. Anyone with a gentle nature of any kind he didn't understand. 

Tina kept him gentle. And now she was gone. Your best friend. Sasha was kept from going home from her diplomatic journey to The Unicorn Keys due to the then toxic political climate. So you had to be Elana's rock alone. Your daughter Jen helped you out though. You had never been so proud of her. 

Jen was very much like you. Jamie was a little more bitter and your eldest Eric was a gentle soul who you had no idea where he came from but how you loved your children. And now while Elana had lost her mother, you took her in as your third daughter without a second thought. Fredrick would just have to deal with it.  
When Jen had told you about Buffy you were overjoyed. Elana had finally found the love she deserved. You couldn't wait to meet her. What a spitfire she was! It was love at first sight for you too. She was your daughter’s perfect match. 

Fredrick didn't like her and it pissed you off. But he walked Elana down the aisle. If he just stopped comparing Buffy to her exes that would be great. She chose you for her mother-daughter dance since Elana was the groom with a vagina. She looked so terrified but elated. You asked her if she was going to run and she told you with absolute sincerity that Buffy was all she ever wanted. And your heart felt full of pride. Because she was your daughter too. Tina had always been a little too good at surprises. That bitch.   
*Queen Sasha Stoneson*  
When Elana introduced you to Buffy you weren’t sure what to think. Midge had texted you that she approved as did Barb and Jen. Elana held you close and you felt her heart beat with yours. She hadn’t come home to visit and she hardly called you. But to have your youngest daughter in your arms again...It made you feel as if a missing part of yourself had been found. John loved Buffy. He had made her feel welcomed. That’s why you loved him. Your husband’s heart was the most handsome part of him. 

The wedding was beautiful. Buffy was a monster bride but goodness she had earned it. You graciously sent Elana a check. For who can say they funded a slayer’s wedding? But that was just a bonus to the look in Elana’s eyes when they met the hazel-green you had come to adore. Buffy was a daughter you never expected to have. But she was a delight. 

*Sir Fredrick Polarson*  
She was very short. She was reckless. But then you saw your daughter’s face mirror your wife’s when she said she was going to marry Buffy. Elana wasn’t Tina. Nor was she you. You have trouble with those facts. At least she was in love. She let you lead her down the aisle. That was enough. 

*Jenifer Black-Polarson*  
Dom was always her best friend but you were her soul sister. Her shoulder to cry on. The bringer of chocolate and ice cream on either of your worst days. Elana was your first love before Daniel was even a blip on your radar because she needed you more. Jamie may have been her first girlfriend but you helped her through every date, every heartbreak and a pregnancy scare you swore a blood oath never to tell her father about. 

Buffy Summers didn’t like you when you met her. Your casual touching, your blunt nature about sex and no bullshit policy intimidated her. Elana had to reassure her constantly that you had never liked girls and there was nothing but familial love between you. You had never thought anything of your displays of affection with Elana. She was yours. You were hers. End of story. 

Buffy learned to love you after you defended her from Fredrick. He had made her cry and you called him out. Because “Daddy Dickhead” had decided to be passive aggressive on Thanksgiving. You would not stand for such cruelty. Plus he made your blood boil anyway. Elana never did anything right in his eyes. Which was total horseshit. You hugged the tiny vampire slayer and held her tissues while Elana did damage control inside. 

When you got the wedding invitation you knew maid of honor was your long awaited title. Plus you were the best party planner on that island. So the bachelorette party was gonna be bitchin. Elana was a knockout on her wedding day. You cried the most. It made your own husband feel awkward but Dan knew you would be sobbing all day. When Buffy and Elana had arrived to the reception you saw the glow of a limo hookup and you felt your heart skip a beat. This was it. Your girl had found her home. 

*Princess Midge Beast-Polarson*  
Your little brother was never supposed to be Elana’s forever. He was too protective of her. Too gentle. Your little sister needed a strong hand. And Buffy Summers was that hand. A small hand but there was tons of muscle behind her slap to wake Elana from her ego trips. So you felt immediate respect. You didn’t need to connect and be besties with the bride like Jen did. You hugged her and welcomed her but you were content to be Switzerland. Buffy isn’t your friend. But she is family. 

*David Polarson*  
Short but spicy. Your description of Elana’s wife made Midge laugh everytime. Because it was so accurate. When you had first met her she had been slightly tipsy and challenged you to an armwrestling match. She won. But of course, you made sure her victory dance didn’t hurt her head. Because that’s how your father raised you. To be a gentleman. You liked her. You even danced with her when she married Elana. She was so small in your arms. A little shy even. But you smiled and kissed her cheek when Elana cut in. A new sister. 

*Daniel Polarson*  
You had always been protective of Elana. Jen assured you that Buffy was good for your little sister. But you insisted you would be the judge of that. Then you went to the bathroom to cry in secret before the reception began. Because Elana was smiling like your mom once had. It was too much. You couldn’t deny it. Buffy was it. And you stopped fighting it. Now you would fight for her. 

*Prince Dominic Jacob Beast*  
You were the best man. You liked her from the beginning. She didn’t have time to be jealous of you because you charmed her like a snake. Except you are way cuter than Rick Polarson. Always have been. She’s your shopping buddy. She’s your go to gossip girl. You love Buffy Summers. 

*Crown Princess Flinna Flightfoot*  
She still doesn’t like you. But you’re a bitch so you totally get it. But even if she kinda hates you, especially when you drink, you can’t hate her. She loves Elana. And Elana deserves love. You don’t know if you’ll ever have a love like theirs, but damn. They are the real deal. All the booze in the world won’t make you tell them that. But holy shit you are fond of your lovestruck fools. Even if Buffy always threatens you when you shoot your mouth off. Just kidding. That’s why you love her.


End file.
